charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Extremly Magic
Charlie is a master magician. He can make flowers appear out of his wand (Lola finds this trick really funny), make coins appear out of Lola's ears (Lola finds this trick super funny), do card tricks, and make liquids stay in a cup without spilling when he turns the cup upside-down. Lola finds Charlie's tricks both funny and interesting. Charlie teaches Lola and Lotta a new trick to getting a knot out of a jump rope, causing Lola and Lotta to squeal and laugh. That's when Lola has set up a new goal-become a magician! While Charlie and Marv are playing board games, Lola practices pulling a bunny from a hat, but nothing happens. But with Charlie's help, she gets the bunny to appear in no time flat. Then Lola tries a new trick-make the rabbit disappear. But it's still there. So Lola asks Soren Lorenson how she could do magic. First, Lola needs a hat, so Lola uses a bucket to wear on the head. Then she needs a magic wand, which she uses her fairy wand as a magician's wand. Then she needs a cape, so she uses Charlie's jacket as one. Now Lola wishes to make her own magic, such as make mountains appear in a valley, make bunnies disappear, and turn everyone into frogs. Then Lola tries to make the bunny disappear, but nothing works. But Lola sure can make a donut disappear (by eating it). Poor Lola still isn't a magician. But then Soren suggests Lola would need an helper, with Lotta as the perfect match. So Lola calls Lotta on the phone and asks her if she can be her magic helper. Lotta accepts, and they both squeal with excitement. ¡Now is Lola's chance to impress other people with her magic abilities! Soon, Lola starts her very first magic show. First, she tries to make Lotta disappear, but it not working. Then she tries to make the bunny disappear, but it not working. Poor Lola can't make anything disappear and now she'll never be a magician. So Charlie talks to her about magic. He tells her that magic is only an illusion, and it never exists. Then Charlie pulls out two more coins from Lola's ears. He tells Lola that in order to pull out a coin from someone's ear, the magician sneaks his arm behind the head, then pulls his arm back, this time holding the coin, which is an example of a magic illusion. Lola is shocked and excited. Charlie then tells Lola that the flowers appearing from the wand are only paper. They are hidden inside the wand and the wand has a button that the magician pushes to make the flowers come out. Another magic illusion. Lola tries it, press the button on the wand, and the paper flowers come out. Now Lola is very excited and happy. She can do magic even though magic is only an illusion. Then she continues with her magic show. When she makes the bunny finally disappear, Sizzles jumps off the couch and takes the bunny from the hat and holds it in his mouth. Everyone is shocked and excited. Lola has learned to use magic illusions! Lola is very happy. She's a magician at last! Meanwhile, Sizzles is happy to have the rabbit. Category:Season Two Episodes